Just an Ordinary Day
by yutazone
Summary: Ini hari yang membahagiakan bagi seorang Moon Bin yang mengharapkan banyak keajaiban dari kekasihnya yang dingin itu. Namun, nyatanya. Ini adalah hari yang biasa saja. Tidak ada yang special sama sekali. . Cha Eunwoo x Moon Bin binwoo [top! eunwoo x bottom! bin]


"Apa yang kau harapkan di hari seperti ini? Kau kan tidak begitu menyukai coklat"

Just an Ordinary Day=

Bin bangkit dari kasurnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Hari ini, adalah hari kasih sayang di mana semua orang menyebut hari ini dengan sebutan Valentine. Di mana coklat manis bertebaran dengan warna merah muda yang cantik.

Walaupun Bin tidak menyukai coklat. Ia tetap saja menyukai hari ini. Bin memegang dadanya sendiri berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya. Mungkinkah kekasihnya itu memberikan coklat?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kekasihnya sangat tahu Moon Bin. Tidak mungkin ia mendapatkan coklat hari ini. Oke, apakah Bin akan mendapatkan banyak jamur? Melihat bunga yang indah? Bermain ke taman bermain? Mengelilingi pulau jeju?

Selama Bin hidup. Ia mendapatkan coklat dari orang tidak ia kenal. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memiliki kekasih, mungkinkah ia akan mendapatkan coklat dari orang tak di kenal lagi? Atau mendapatkan harinya bersama kekasihnya?

Bin sudah di tingkat tiga. Setelah kelulusan kekasihnya itu. Bin mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari orang di sekelilingnya. Mungkin karena nilainya yang tiba-tiba naik drastis. Entahlah, Bin tidak begitu memikirkannya. Ia masih penasaran dengan isi loker pagi ini. Ia bahkan sengaja tidak mengunci lokernya.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Bin bahagia.

"What the"

Bin mengacak lemarinya dengan gusar. Baju yang kemarin ia setrika dan diberi pewangi banyak pun hilang begitu saja. Siapa yang mencurinya?

"Eomma, seragamku menghilang"

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk memasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci" Bin melongo menatap Soo Ah yang muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Cepatlah turun eomma menyiapkan banyak jamur"

Bin menampar kedua pipinya sendiri sebelum ia benar-benar menjerit keras untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Rencananya menggunakan baju rapih dan wangi pun musnah. Bahkan, sepatunya pun hilang. Tunggu.

Hilang?

"Eomma sepatuku dikemanakan?"

Bin buru-buru mengeringkan bajunya. Ia bahkan mengendus bajunya. Beruntung, parfum yang ia gunakan tahan lama. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang bajunya wangi sabun cuci.

"Kenapa belum memakai seragam eoh?"

"Eomma mencucinya" Bin mengabaikan eomma-nya, ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat isi kulkasnya. "Woahhhhhh"

Bin takjub menatap banyaknya box coklat yang ada di kulkasnya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Siapa yang mengirimkan box penuh coklat ini? mungkinkah Soo Ah sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Ia menunggumu di depan"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kekasihmu yang tampan itu, tidak mungkin appa-mu memberikanku coklat"

Haa?

Mendengar perkataan itu, Bin bergegas mengambil seragamnya. Ia mendengus kesal saat tahu jas sekolahnya masih belum cukup kering. Ia menyetrika jasnya dengan terburu seraya berdoa jika kekasihnya itu tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan ceroboh seperti ini.

Bin menggunakan jasnya setelah ia rasa jasnya cukup kering. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sepatunya. Sepatu yang diberikan kekasihnya saat ia ulang tahun. Tidak mungkin jika ia tidak menggunakannya di hari manis seperti ini.

"Hei"

Bin tersentak kecil. Ia yang semula sedang mengelilingi rumahnya pun membeku. Tidak perlu menoleh pun Bin kenal dengan suara yang menyapa telinganya. Bisakah mahluk itu pergi sejenak dan membiarkan Bin mencari sepatunya yang hilang.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Eoh? Untuk apa?"

"Membatalkan janji dan membuatmu menungguku. Lalu, di hari itu juga kau melihatku bersama gadis lain" Bin terdiam. disaat ia sudah melupakan itu semua bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu mengungkitnya kembali. "Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku juga meminta maaf padamu saat itu juga dan membatalkan pertemuan dengan klienku hanya untuk bertemu langsung denganmu"

"Aku memaafkanmu di hari itu juga"

"Benarkah? Lalu ini apa, Moon Bin-ssi"

Bin terdiam. Sebelah sepatunya yang ia cari sedari tadi berada di tangan kekasihnya dalam keadaan lusuh dengan bau yang menyengat hidungnya. Dan yang paling membuat Bin menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat melihat sebuah cincin yang jatuh dari dalam sepatu itu.

"Aku menemukannya saat aku membuang sampah. Aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk membuang ini di depan rumahku"

Bin ingat. Ia memang saat itu kesal dengan kekasihnya, ia bahkan melayangkan pukulan pada kekasihnya itu. Ia juga membuang sepatu pemberian kekasihnya itu keluar jendela. Namun, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melepas cincinnya karena ia percaya kekasihnya hanya akan mencintainya seorang.

"Aniya. Aku tidak melakukan hal itu"

"Kau tidak menyukai coklat, bukan? Selamat, kau mendapatkan banyak coklat dariku hari ini"

"Tidak. Cha Eunwoo kau salah paham"

"Kurasa kau tahu arti coklat yang ku maksud Moon Bin ssi"

Bin menunduk dalam. Ia menatap sepatu dan punggung kekasihnya itu secara bergantian. Bin menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan isak tangis yang hampir keluar. Ia masih terdiam menatap cincin yang terlempar dari dalam sepatunya itu.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang marah" Bin mengacak rambutnya gusar. Ia takut jika arti dari coklat pemberian kekasihnya itu adalah 'benci' atau yang lebih parah Eunwoo memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Tunggu. Eunwoo bahkan melepas cincinnya. Bin melihat itu. Eunwoo tidak menggunakan cincinnya lagi. Mungkinkah ini akhir hubungan mereka?

3=

Bin menatap lokernya yang hampa. Tidak, bukan masalah coklat atau hadiah apapun yang ia maksud. Baju olahraga yang ada di lokernya menghilang. Hanya menyisakan beberapa buku dan coklat di lokernya.

Siapa yang berani mencuri baju olahraganya?

"Siapa yang ada kelas olahraga hari ini?"

Chanwoo menggelengkan kepalanya memberi kode jika ia tidak tahu. Pemuda itu mendekati Bin mencoba melirik ke dalam loker Bin. Ia bahkan berdecak kagum melihat coklat batangan di dalam loker Bin.

"Jika kau mau ambillah. Aku hanya akan memakan permen ini"

Chanwoo tertawa kecil. Ia berteman dengan Bin sejak ia kecil. Ia tahu betul jika Bin tidak menyukai coklat. Bin memang memakan segala jenis makanan. Namun, Bin selalu bilang jika ia tidak begitu menyukai coklat.

"Bilang pada Choi saengnim jika aku sakit"

"Bagian mana yang sakit, Moon Bin-ssi?"

Bin mengutuk kehadiran Choi saengnim yang tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan mengutuk Chanwoo yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Benar-benar tidak setia kawan. Dan, sekarang Bin hanya dapat menghela napas mendengar kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir songsaengnim nya itu.

3=

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menggunakan sepatu itu, hyung"

Chanwoo menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas. Setelah kejadian ia meninggalkan Bin dan membuat Bin dihukum membersihkan toilet. Entahlah, ia benar-benar ingin menertawakan Bin hari ini. Kejadian tadi pagi menurutnya sangat lucu. Dan lagi, sejak pagi tadi Bin menggunakan sepatu yang baunya melebihi pup anjing.

"Kepalanya terbentur keramik kamar mandi"

"Tertawalah Chanwoo. Silahkan berbahagia untuk hari ini"

Rocky menatap Chanwoo dan Bin bergantian. Ia tidak mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Rocky dan Bin berbeda satu tingkat. Wajar saja jika Rocky benar-benar terlihat bodoh saat ini.

"Ia tidak mengunci lokernya"

"Tapi, siapa yang berani mencuri seragam olahragaku"

Bin mematahkan sumpit ramyun dengan kasar. Ia masih kesal. Pagi tadi adalah pagi terburuk yang pernah ada. Eunwoo memarahinya. Ia tidak dapat memakai seragamnya yang sudah ia setrika. Menggunakan sepatu dengan bau yang tak sedap. Dan, kehilangan seragam olahraganya.

"Lain kali bawa saat harinya, hyung"

"Tidak. Jika aku bawa hari ini. Tas ku akan berat jadi lebih baik aku membawanya kemarin"

"Kau tetap akan membawa pulang hari ini. Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Beda. Aku akan meninggalkan buku tebal itu hari ini dan membawanya kembali lusa"

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikaranmu, hyung"

Rocky hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia memakan ramyunnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi hidungnya. Jujur saja, bau dari sepatu Bin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun, jika ia mengatakannya bisa saja Bin sakit hati dan marah padanya. Rocky tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Sunbae, apa kau pemilik loker 330?"

Bin melirik ke arah pemuda yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya itu. Bin tidak mengenali pemuda itu. bahkan, Bin tidak melihat name tag yang seharusnya terpasang pada bagian dada pemuda itu. Tanpa dasi, kerah berantakan, kemeja tak dikancing dengan peluh yang turun dari dahinya. Benar-benar kesan bad boy yang menempel saat melihatnya.

"Aku Kim Jiwon" pemuda itu menaruh seragam yang langsung dikenali Bin saat melihatnya. "Aku meminjamnya tadi pagi. Maaf tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu"

"Jadi, kau mahluk halus yang mencurinya seragamnya"

Chanwoo yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kenal dengan Jinwoo dan ia tidak menyangka jika wajah sangar yang biasa ia perlihatkan berubah menjadi kucing manis. Menjijikkan.

"Bobby, hentikan ekspresimu. Aku sedang makan dan tidak ingin memuntahkan makanan padamu"

Brakk.

Bin menggebrak meja di depannya dengan kasar. Rocky yang sedari tadi diam dan mencoba menikmati acara makannya pun tersedak mendapati sikap Bin yang sekarang terlihat seperti monster itu.

"Pertama, berani sekali kau mencuri barangku" Bobby menunduk dalam. "Kedua, kau membuatku dihukum oleh si tampan Choi Siwon" Rocky mendelik pada Bin. "Ketiga, kau membuat mood ku makin rusak. Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar mengiris telingamu, Jinwoo-ssi"

Kesan manis yang diberikan Bin selama ini menghilang dalam waktu sekejab. Bobby, yang terkenal dengan tubuhnya yang atletis dan julukan preman pemakan kimbab itu pun dibuat mengecil oleh Bin.

"Dan lagi, kau jangan sok preman. Di sini akulah rajanya"

Bin mengusap ujung hidungnya. Ia bahkan sudah menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas meja. Rocky yang semula duduk pun mulai mundur perlahan dan memesan makanannya lagi.

"Kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu ya?"

Bin terdiam. ia bergerak gusar saat pertanyaan itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia bahkan melepas sepatunya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Melihat kejadian itu Chanwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi.

Rocky yang melihat itu pun hanya terkekeh kecil. Bin memang kekanakan jika berbicara tentang kekasihnya itu. Terlebih, hubungan Bin dan kekasihnya masih terbilang muda. Namun, saat melihat Bin menutupi tangisnya tadi Rocky dapat menyimpulkan jika Bin ada konflik lagi dengan kekasihnya. Tapi, konflik kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Karena, Bin menangis.

"Bilang aku sakit"

Bin kembali untuk mengambil sepatu dan seragam sekolahnya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan buku tebal itu di hadapan Chanwoo. Tanpa penjelasan apapun. Benar-benar menyebalkan jika kau punya teman seperti Moon Bin.

3=

Bin menelusuri jalanan tanpa arah. Ia tidak ingin pulang. Jika ia pulang ia pasti akan kena celotehan eomma-nya. Dan itu menyebalkan. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari itu semua. Kenapa ia memakai sepatu itu dan membuatnya mendapat perhatian yang tak enak dari orang yang melihatnya.

Bin ingin sekali membuang sepatu itu. Namun, dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat menyayangi sepatu itu. Walaupun, orang yang memberikannya memang sangat menyebalkan. Ya, Bin masih kesal pada Eunwoo. Tapi, tetap saja ahhh perasaan seperti ini benar-benar sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"Eunwoo-ya"

Bin terdiam saat melihat sosok pemuda yang ia kenal di dalam sebuah mobil mewah. Mungkinkah Eunwoo datang karena Bin meninggalkan kelasnya? Eunwoo memang sering datang tiba-tiba jika Bin tidak ada di sekolahnya dan langsung menceramahi Bin.

"Cha Eunwoo" kalimatnya langsung tertelan. Saat melihat seorang gadis memasuki mobil Eunwoo. Bin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali berharap apa yang ia lihat hanyanya halusinasi sesaat. Namun, semakin Bin perhatikan. Sosok tampan itu benar-benar kekasihnya. Dan lagi, mobil yang digunakan pun mobil Eunwoo. Walaupun, sejujurnya Bin belum pernah menaiki mobil mewah itu.

Eunwoo selalu menjemputnya menggunakan motor. Bahkan, mereka lebih sering menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk berkencan. Benar-benar berbeda jauh.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin semua ini berakhir?"

Bin menatap ponselnya dengan datar. Tidak ada satu pesan pun yang dibalas oleh Eunwoo. Bahkan, sejak tadi pagi Bin menghubunginya. Namun, Eunwoo tidak menjawab panggilan. Dan sekarang Bin melihat kekasihnya itu satu mobil dengan seorang gadis. Bukankah itu menyebalkan.

Bin memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Setidaknya, anak-anak kecil yang berada di taman itu membuatnya sedikit bahagia dan melupakan masalahnya untuk sejenak.

"Oppa~" Bin menatap anak perempuan dengan kuncir kuda itu dengan kaget. Seharusnya tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Ia saat ini sedang dalam keadaan bau. Terlebih, wajahnya pun sedang tak enak dilihat.

"Kenapa oppa duduk di sini? Di sini kan bau"

Bin mendelik kesal ke arah gadis mungil itu. Beruntung hanya anak-anak jika ia sudah sebesar Bin mungkin Bin benar-benar meninju hidung mungil gadis itu. Tunggu. Bin tidak sekasar itu pada seorang wanita.

"Ahhh, mian. Ini karena sepatu menginjak sesuatu"

Bin tertawa kecil menyembunyikan malu, kesal, dan sedihnya menjadi satu. Ia melirik gadis mungil itu melalui ekor matanya. Bin dapat melihat gadis mungil itu hanya tertawa kecil menatap sepatunya. Tidak ada gerak-gerik risih atau apapun.

"Kenapa oppa memakai sepatu itu?"

"Ini pemberian dari seseorang yang berharga"

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk paham. "Apa, ada orang yang membentak oppa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa sekarang oppa menangis?"

Bin tersadar dari pikiran kecilnya, ia langsung menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba turun begitu saja. Ia tidak berniat untuk menangis. Tapi, kenapa air matanya keluar saat mengingat tentang Eunwoo.

"Oppa~ lebih baik kau memakan coklat ini. Eomma bilang ini hari kasih sayang. Dan semua orang memberikan coklat untuk seseorang yang ia kasihi"

Bin melirik batangan coklat yang diberikan gadis mungil itu. Tatapan matanya kembali berubah menjadi sendu. Senyum yang ia paksakan pun mulai luntur perlahan. Ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan, itu membuat hatinya tertekan.

"Aku tidak menyukai coklat"

"Kenapa? Coklat itu manis seperti oppa"

"Karena saat ia memberikan coklat padaku, itu berarti ia membenciku"

Gadis mungil itu berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menatap Bin dengan tatapan bingung. Bin mengucapkan kalimat itu sangat pelan. Namun, gadis mungil itu mendengarnya bisikkan itu. Gadis mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Bin dengan lembut.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku. Jangan sampai kau menangis"

Gadis mungil itu mencubit pipi Bin dengan kedua tangan di masing-masing pipi gembulnya itu. Bin jadi merasa jika jiwa mereka tertukar. Seharusnya, Bin yang melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis mungil itu. Namun, sekarang malah ia yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

3=

Bin menatap arlojinya gusar. Ponselnya sudah mati sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tidak dapat menghubungi Eunwoo. Dan, Eunwoo tidak akan dapat menemukannya. Jangan hancurkan harapan Bin kali ini. Bin hanya ingin memeluk kekasihnya.

Sejak awal Bin sampai di taman ini, Bin menyalakan GPS-nya berharap jika Eunwoo akan menjemputnya. Ia bahkan menghubungi Eunwoo hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Aku menunggumu'. Walaupun, ia tahu pesan itu sampai di telinga gadis operator bukan Eunwoo. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu Eunwoo sudah membuka pesannya atau belum.

Bin lapar. Ia belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Ia hanya memakan wafer yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil bernama Sinb itu. Ya, setelah insiden kebalikan umur itu terjadi. Bin menanyai banyak hal tentang gadis kecil itu. Setidaknya, ia jadi punya teman mengobrol walaupun pembicaraan mereka sangat kekanakan.

Bin menatap langit malam dengan sendu. Tidak ada satu bintang malam ini. Bintang tertutupi oleh awan mendung. Benar-benar menyamai suasana hati Bin saat ini.

"Eunwoo-ya, kau benar-benar marah padaku ya?"

Bin menutup kedua matanya saat hidungnya mengendus parfum yang ia sangat rindukan. Mungkinkah kekasihnya itu datang? Atau, Bin hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kekasihnya itu?

"Kurasa penciumanmu itu tajam" Bin merasakan jika seseorang melepaskan sepatunya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan bau seperti ini"

Bin terdiam saat melihat Eunwoo berlutut di depannya. Kekasihnya itu mulai melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan Bin. Bin hanya diam tidak merespon. Ia masih berpikir apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang tadi pagi memarahinya sekarang mau datang untuknya.

"Maaf tidak mengangkat telponmu" Bin tersentak dari lamunannya. "Tadi aku sedang rapat yang sangat penting"

Bin mengabaikan Eunwoo. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Eunwoo satu mobil dengan seorang gadis. Mengingatnya saja membuat Bin kesal lagi. Ia tidak suka Eunwoo yang berbohong seperti ini. Jika Eunwoo berkencan dengan yang lain cukup katakan padanya. Tidak perlu alasan klien dan sejenisnya. Itu memuakkan.

"Apa selama itu?"

"Dia Eunha, sekretarisku" Bin menoleh ke arah Eunwoo yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Aku tahu kau melihatku tadi"

Eunwoo mengambil sepatu Bin dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Bin. Bin hanya terdiam menatap punggung Eunwoo. Ia tahu maksud dari gerak tubuh Eunwoo. Tanpa bicara pun ia tahu kekasihnya itu ingin menggendongnya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, sebentar lagi hujan. Kita harus ke mobilku sekarang"

Bughhh.

Satu tendangan sampai tepat di kepala Eunwoo membuat pemuda tampan itu tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Beruntung jika di taman ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Jika saja ada anak kecil atau nyonya yang lewat, Bin bisa dianggap melakukan pembullyan.

"Aku pernah mengatakan aku akan memukulmu jika aku melihatmu dengan gadis lain"

Eunwoo bangkit dari posisinya dan membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena beberapa serpihan tanah. Ia menatap Bin dengan datar. Jika saja mereka dalam hubungan suami istri maksudnya suami suami. Eunwoo sepertinya sudah mengadukan hal ini pada kementrian.

"Bawakan"

Eunwoo mengambil tas Bin yang sempat dilempar oleh pemiliknya itu. Eunwoo bahkan menenteng sepatu Bin. Dan mengikuti Bin dari belakang.

"Mobilmu di mana?"

Bin berbalik menatap Eunwoo. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tidak nyaman. Setelah Eunwoo melepaskan sepatunya, Bin berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Jujur saja, Bin takut jika ia terkena kutu air. Namun, daripada ia digendong Eunwoo ia lebih memilih berjalan saja.

Eunwoo mendekati Bin dan merengkuh pinggang Bin. Bin hanya mengernyit menatap sebelah tangan Eunwoo. Hingga akhirnya ia membelalakkan matanya saat kakinya melayang dan hal itu langsung membuatnya memeluk leher Eunwoo erat.

Eunwoo bukan orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat gym. Bin tidak kaget jika Eunwoo membopongnya dengan kedua tangannya ataupun dengan punggungnya yang tegap itu. Bin tahu kekuatan Eunwoo. Namun kali ini, Bin tidak tahu jika ia seringan itu untuk sebelah tangan seorang Cha Eunwoo. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi sedangkan badan Eunwoo tidak terlalu sempurna. Bahkan, Eunwoo hanya memiliki garis tipis di perutnya.

"Kau sedikit lebih berat dari yang kemarin, baby"

"Sampai"

Eunwoo menurunkan tubuh Bin perlahan saat sampai depan pintu mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Bin. Namun, bukannya masuk ke dalam mobil. Bin malah menepak kepala Eunwoo. Dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Apa lagi salahku?"

"Aku tidak mau naik mobilmu"

Eunwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Seharusnya, Bin malah berbangga hati karena akhirnya Eunwoo memintanya untuk naik ke mobilnya. Namun, kenapa malah sebaliknya?

"Mobil ini yang kau gunakan untuk menjemput wanita mu itu kan? Aku tidak sudi menaiki mobil yang juga dinaiki oleh wanitamu tadi" Bin menaruh telunjuknya di dahi Eunwoo. "Asal kau tahu, aku masih marah padamu, Mr.Cha"

Eunwoo memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua dengan tatapannya yang datar. Bin yang merasa seolah ditantang pun mulai menengadahkan kepalanya. Bahkan, ia berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Eunwoo.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu?"

"Pikiranku mengatakan jika kau memiliki ketakutan akan satu hal yang kupunya"

Eunwoo menatap langit sejenak saat tetesan air mulai turun. Ia kembali menatap Bin dengan seringai yang terukir di bibirnya. Ingatan Eunwoo tidak pernah salah. Terutama semua ingatannya tentang Bin.

Eunwoo mengecup bibir Bin sekilas sebelum ia menjilat lembut daun telinga Bin membuat sang pemiliknya bergidik kecil.

"Malam yang sepi dengan rintik hujan. Kurasa aku dapat melakukannya di sini"

Tanpa pikir panjang Bin langsung memamerkan senyumannya dan membuka pintu mobil Eunwoo lagi. Namun, sebelum memasuki mobil Eunwoo. Bin malah mencuci kakinya dengan menggunakan air hujan.

"Duduk" Bin menuruti Eunwoo untuk duduk. Dengan kaki yang masih di ujung pintu mobil Eunwoo. Ia tidak enak jika main memasukkan kakinya yang kotor itu. "Buka dasboard di sampingmu. Disitu ada payung"

Bin lagi-lagi menuruti Eunwoo. Ia membuka payung tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Eunwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan sepatunya. Tunggu. Eunwoo tidak beniat untuk membuang sepatu Bin kan?

"Sepatunya jangan dibuang"

Eunwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat Bin. Ia menaruh barang-barang Bin ke dalam bangku belakang. Dan mengambil sebuah kotak.

"Aku tidak membuangnya" Eunwoo melepaskan dasinya dan berjongkok di depan Bin. "Pegang payungnya yang benar"

Eunwoo menaruh kotak itu di pangkuannya. Ia menggunakan dasi yang dilepasnya tadi untuk membersihkan kaki Bin. Bin yang mendapatkan perlakuan manis itu lagi-lagi hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lebih memilih menelusuri isi mobil Eunwoo yang ternyata ada beberapa foto mereka berdua yang bergelantung di spion dalam. Bahkan, Bin baru menyadari hiasan patung kecil kucing yang bersebelahan dengan beruang putih.

"Apa wanitamu melihat ini tadi?"

"Semua orang yang menaiki mobilku tahu jika hatiku sudah dimiliki seseorang"

Eunwoo memakaikan sepasang sepatu tali berwarna hitam legam dengan telapak putih yang ia keluar dari kotak itu pada kaki Bin. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Bin memainkan boneka beruang putih yang ia taruh di depan stir mobilnya.

"Jadi?" Bin menoleh ke arah Eunwoo dengan boneka beruang kecil di pelukannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan di hari seperti ini? kau kan tidak begitu menyukai coklat?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah apapun" Eunwoo menatap Bin heran. "Karena hadiah yang kuinginkan sudah kudapatkan"

Bin mengecup bibir Eunwoo cepat sebelum kekasihnya itu menahan kepalanya dan meminta lebih. Entah kenapa Bin merasakan kebahagian tersendiri saat berdua bersama kekasihnya yang genit itu. Bin menyebut Eunwoo genit karena Eunwoo dekat dengan banyak wanita. Dan, setiap Bin melihat itu Bin akan membuat wajah Eunwoo penuh lebam. Anehnya, Bin akan mengobati luka itu.

"Menurutku, ini hari yang biasa saja" Eunwoo menaruh kotak itu di pangkuan Bin. "Jika aku tidak melewatkannya bersamamu" Eunwoo mengecup bibir Bin dan mengambil payung dari genggaman tangan Bin.

Bin yang mendapati ucapan Eunwwoo yang sangat klise itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk memperpendek jarak keduanya. Ia bahkan mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada perpatahan leher Eunwoo.

"Saranghae, Mr.Cha"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya juga? Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya"

Pletakkk.

Niat Bin untuk beradegan picisan dengan kekasihnya pun musnah. Ia malah menepak kepala Eunwoo dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil Eunwoo dengan membanting pintu mobil Eunwoo itu.

Eunwoo suka sekali menjahili kekasihnya itu. Terutama di hari yang menurutnya Bin akan mengharapkan banyak darinya. Entah saat Bin ulang tahun. Atau mungkin saat anniversary mereka nanti. Wajah kesal Bin benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kejadian yang kau alami pagi ini" Bin menatap Eunwoo yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Itu semua ulahku"

 _ **Hahaha**_

 _ **Palentin deyyyyyy**_


End file.
